


Season 15: The Empty

by wilstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilstiel/pseuds/wilstiel
Summary: *SEASON 14 SPOILERS* ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SUPERNATURAL*So me and my spn family were discussing theories for season 15 and of course then we started debating Cas' deal with the empty. One of my friends wrote an amazing oneshot so I thought I'd give it a try, this contains ideas from all of us so they of course must have most of the credit for its creation.*After walking out of the bunker from another fight with Dean, Cas finally returns.





	Season 15: The Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time writing so if there are any errors feel free to let me know. Hopefully I'll start writing a full fic soon! But this is just a small oneshot for now.

Dean and Cas had been fighting – well more like bickering – for far too long. In the end it all grew too much for Cas as he stormed out of the bunker, confused by his loss of free will and Dean blaming him for the loss of Mary. It had been weeks since the Winchesters had seen or even heard from Cas but one night the door to the bunker opened.

Cas had stood outside the entrance for quite some time unsure if he’d be welcome, after pocketing his phone – which displayed countless miscalls and texts from the brothers – he gradually mustered up the courage to go inside.

The creak of the door pulled both Sam and Dean out of there conversation to look up towards the entrance their guns already locked and loaded with their hunter’s instinct taking control.

“Wait, Sam stop!” Dean stood speechless as Cas peered over the edge of the balcony before making his way down the stairs, he didn’t say anything. “Cas, buddy, where the hell were you!” Dean flung his arms in the air as Sam put away his gun, back into the waistband of his jeans. Cas walked up to the hunters, stopping in front of Dean and slowly raised his head to make eye contact. Sam noticed the nervousness radiating off of Cas so he stepped round the table and took deans gun from his hands. He coughed disrupting the silence that had settled in the bunker, “Cas, what happened? You got up and left without saying a word. Me and Dean we, we were worried as hell.”

Dean huffed a laughed but it was anything but joyful like a laugh should be, “Sam I got this alright,” Dean lifted an arm and grabbed Cas’ shoulder, holding him at a distance so he couldn’t move easily, “Cas it’s the friggin’ apocalypse man, you can’t just walk out on us like that! You could’ve gotten killed! Where’s your phone, did you get our messages? and don’t even think about that ‘no bars’ crap!”

“Dean I-“ “No Cas! I’m fed up on you walking out on us like this, it is the end of the world here and you just leaving isn’t helping us fix it. Why did you leave Cas?” Dean dropped his arm; he could see the beginning of rage building up in Cas’ eyes.

“I left because of you! All we did was fight and I just couldn’t take it anymore. All my pain, and suffering, I wanted it gone. I left to think, I had to- needed to understand what was happening with God and Jack, Mary-“ Dean turned away but Cas continued, “And you two.”

Dean turned back at that, he peered at Sam before asking, “Oh yeah, and what did you think about me and Sam then?” Dean took a step forward when Cas didn’t answer right away, an attempt to intimidate the angel.

“I decided to come back. Help defeat God, and help fight the fight along side you two. Dean, Sam. I have nothing. I failed Kelly, I failed the Angels and apparently, I have failed you too. I came back to help you two with a win, and if I die trying. Well, what have I got to lose?” Cas looked at both brothers, trying to guess their reactions but human emotion has never been his thing. It was Sam who spoke first.

“Cas, don’t say that man. We wouldn’t want to lose you; you’ve been with us through it all. Sure, there’s been times where you made mistakes but who hasn’t! I’ve let down people a lot, we all have. But you’re still our family Cas.” He patted Cas on the arm, “We’re glad you’re back, truly.”

Cas nodded in appreciation at Sam before looking back at Dean, watching him open and close his mouth like he’s trying to say something but can’t find the right thing to say. Cas was about to walk towards the corridor when Dean suddenly enclosed him in a crushing hug, wrapping his arms around Cas as if he was protecting him in his warmth.

“Cas. Buddy. I’m so sorry. I just, I needed someone, something to blame mum’s death on. Jack was all of our responsibility, not just yours. He was our kid and you just wanted to protect him, keep our family together. I mean, Jack was family, you had no choice and I- I’m sorry it took me so long to realise.” Cas exhaled slowly before pulling away from the hug and Dean.

“Dean it’s fine-“ “No it’s not fine Cas! I was so mad at you, blamed you for so much when you didn’t deserve it, you didn’t deserve any of this! I know, crap, I know I’ve put you through so much but I wanna say, I’m so glad you’re back Cas. We thought, I thought something had gotten you and I. I couldn’t handle the thought of you gone. Me and Sam all we got is this bunker, the car and you. We need you Cas. I need you. More then ever. I-“ Dean stopped himself before he uttered those three words. But he didn’t need to. Cas was looking at both he and Sam with such love in his eyes, happy that despite everything they’re his family and always will be. The apology from Dean was just the icing on the cake.

Dean looked upon Cas and became once again speechless the angel – which is supposed to be emotionless – was crying. Slow tears started flowing from his eyes. It was probably a sight that had never been seen before as angels were supposed to be wired uncapable of feeling human emotion. Yet Castiel. The Angel who rebelled for one man stood there crying.

Dean was about to take a step forward to enclose Cas in another one of his crushing hugs when what looked like a black portal opened up behind him.

“Cas?”

The brothers were stilled in fear, they had no idea what this was yet Cas continued to cry and look at them both as the black goo started to latch onto him. Dean finally snapped out of his trance and leaped towards him grabbing onto his arms and pulling him away from the goo.

“Sam! Help me!” Dean shouted as Sam came to his side and grabbed an arm. It was no use and the goo continued to rise up Cas’ body. Sam said nothing as he continued to pull, this was something new to them but from Cas’ past experiences he thinks he knows what it is. The Empty, the place Angels go where they die. But Cas hadn’t died? He was fine in the bunker.

“Cas!” Dean yelled, his voice cracking in panic. He didn’t know what to do, how could he save Cas now? Cas looked up at Dean one last time.

They were both crying.

“I’m sorry Dean.”

And just like that Cas was consumed by the goo and pulled into the portal before it disappeared. The body of Jimmy Novak fell to the floor of the bunker, dead.

“No!” Dean fell to the floor next to the body, Sam falling to his side to comfort him. Dean couldn’t stop crying, he was broken. What the hell had just happened.


End file.
